Drugs intended for parenteral administration are typically stored in a medicinal vessel either as a dry powder or as a solution. The solution can be ready for immediate use or in the form of a liquid concentrate which requires reconstitution with a physiological solution prior to administration in a similar manner to a dry powder drug. The physiological solution can be provided in a pre-filled syringe or a medicinal vessel.
Medicinal vessels typically fall into one of three categories. The first type is a vial or a glass bottle closed by a rubber stopper which can be penetrated by a puncturing tool, for example, a needle, and which is self-closing upon withdrawal of the puncturing tool. Such a vial or glass bottle can contain a single dose or a multiple dose of a drug. The drug contained in a vial can be under a high vacuum. The second type is an ampoule whose top portion is broken off enabling access to its contents. The third type is an IV bag provided with a sample port for enabling access to its contents. The sample port can be of the pre-slit septum type.
Regardless of the manner in which a drug is stored, there is a need to transfer fluid under sterile conditions before its administration to a patient by a dispensing tool be it a needle, a pre-slit septum, or the like. When a prior dilution of a drug is required, the process requires at least two fluid transfers. The problem of ensuring proper fluid transfer under aseptic conditions is especially acute in the case of Self-administration of drugs by patients in their homes.
Assemblies which have hitherto been proposed for the aseptic administration of drugs are described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,421, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,637, 3,757,981, 3,826,261, 3,957,052, 3,977,555, 3,993,063, 4,051,852, 4,564,054, 4,604,093, 4,721,133, 4,758,235, 4,967,797, 4,997,430, 5,201,705, 5,296,768, 5,279,576, 5,288,290, 5,343,163, and 5,466,220, and European Publication Nos. 0 258 913 A2, 0 195 018 B1, 0 192 661 B1, and 0 416 454 B1.
In particular, EP 0 521 460 B1 describes a fluid control device for use with a syringe and a pair of medicinal vessels. The fluid control device includes a housing with a luer-connector port for receiving the syringe and second and third ports each comprising an adaptor having a fluid conduit member extending into the interior of a medicinal vessel when attached thereto. In the housing, a flow control member is slidingly displaceable from a first flow control position enabling a flow path between the two medicinal vessels when connected and a second flow control position enabling a flow path between one of the medicinal vessels and the syringe.